Don't Stop Believin' That We're Breaking Free
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay Evans transfer to McKinley. As usual, Sharpay creates drama. Ryan tries to help get two people together. *They are Sam's cousins*  Title credit to Chasing Aspirations.


**A/N: This is what happens when you realize Sam has the same last name as a lot of my fictional characters…**

**Let's pretend that HSM didn't graduate and they are in the same year as ND ok?**

**As usual, Klaine transferred to McKinley, don't question it, just go with it… They aren't together yet though, just go with it ok?**

**I hereby dedicate this to my lovely buddy Chasing Aspirations! She adopted my story, if you already didn't know, and we decided I was gonna beta it for her. This is for a (belated) anniversary present. Also, go read the story, even if Sam/Kurt isn't your cup of tea, it's a nice story in general.**

_Rachel singing_

**Sharpay singing**

_**Both singing**_

**Onwards you go~~**

Ryan Evans waved goodbye to his mother as he and his sister got out of their car.

They had moved to this murky Ohio town, and would be living here from now on. Sharpay made a huge deal about it of course.

She was currently dressed to the nines in a pink sparkly outfit that hurt Ryan's eyes; she wore a huge fake smile and pranced up to the door, Ryan following quickly.

He wore a black V-neck and some white skinny jeans, of course with a signature fedora matching his outfit. He sported a genuine smile.

One good thing came out of this. They already knew someone.

Their rather distant cousin Sam recently transferred here and Ryan was excited to finally see him again.

They enter the school and the first thing they see is a poor boy get a frozen drink tossed in his face. Sharpay gasped and stepped away in order to not get hit, Ryan ran up to the thrower.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?"

The boy turned to look at Ryan in shock, why was he being defended. The bully just glared and put up his fist.

"We're just teaching fairy here a lesson!"

They boy grabbed Ryan's arm, "Please, don't, this happens all the time…"

Ryan turned to stare at the boy in shock, "They allow it here?"

They boy sighed and shrugged, Ryan grabbed his hand and led him to the boy's bathroom, "C'mon, I'll help you get cleaned up."

The boy almost protested, "My, uh, my…" he trailed off and his cheeks turned red.

They entered the bathroom, "Your what?" Ryan wondered as the boy began to wash out his hair, he seemed far too good at it.

"Can I ask you something?" the boy asked suddenly.

"Sure."

He bit his lip and hesitated. Ryan motioned for him to talk.

"Are you um, how do you feel about gay people?"

Ryan chuckled, "I happen to be attracted to them."

The boy raised his eyebrows, "Oh great then."

He began to tell Ryan some story about some guy.

"See, I me this guy, Blaine, and I immediately liked him and he sorta sang to me but not like directly, and I got my hopes up because he is gay too and we became like best friends but of course I wanna be more. We've sang a duet together for a rehearsal and I thought it meant something else but obviously not and whenever we would sing in group performances he would look at me and he told me he liked someone else, but it turned out the guy didn't like him and I told him I liked him and he said he liked me but didn't want to mess up our friendship and now I'm confused and I still wanna date him but I don't think he wants to date me."

The boy, who had said this all in one breath, took a few deep breaths.

Ryan tilted his head then held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Ryan."

The boy raised a perfectly manicured brow and put out his hand as well, "I'm Kurt…"

"Kurt," Ryan began, "I think this Blaine guy would be crazy not to like you and you're gonna have to show him to me so I can knock some sense into him." Kurt giggled and walked into a stall to change into his extra clothes.

"Also, you guys sing a lot…"

Kurt chuckled, "We're in a glee club, we just kinda sing our feelings, that's partially why I though he likes me…"

"Oh that's cool, I do musicals myself personally."

He walked out and flaunted his outfit; a royal blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and some knee high black boots; spinning for extra effect. Ryan clapped for him.

Kurt fixed his hair quickly, spraying a light coating of hairspray, then he grabbed Ryan's arm, "Come on, you are gonna audition for glee."

Ryan smiled and allowed Kurt to lead him. They were soon in a music room full of rowdy teenagers.

"Kurt, where have you been?" a curly haired boy walked up to Kurt, a worried glint in his eyes, and then he saw Ryan. "Who is this?" he glared at Kurt's hand clutching Ryan's arm.

"Our new auditionee, Ryan…" he paused awkwardly; he hadn't gotten the boy's last name.

Ryan opened his mouth to fill in the blank, but a shocked voice instead interrupted him.

"Ryan?"

Sam walked over to the three boys, a smile on his face.

"I saw Shar; I thought she ran away or something!"

Sam went in and hugged Ryan, who returned it instantly.

Kurt mouthed to Blaine confusedly, the boy just shrugged in return.

"Kurt, this is my cousin Ryan." Sam told the confused boy.

"Oh, who is this, Shar person?" Kurt wondered.

Then suddenly a very shiny pink figure walked over the Ryan.

"_Where_ have you been? I almost get hit with a frozen drink!" Ryan rolled his eyes but allowed her to continue bitching. "I tried to start singing about it but no one would listen! Then these two hobbits," she gestured towards Rachel and Blaine, the latter of who gasped in offence, "grabbed my arm and dragged me into this room of disgusting people!"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as Santana got up to attack "Shar", Brittany, Mercedes, and Quinn held her back.

Ryan sighed, "Sharpay," some of the guys tittered at her name, "things work differently here."

She crossed her arms and 'hmph'd snootily, then sat back down next to Quinn.

"Alright guys! Today I found a Jour-" Mr. Shue stopped in mid-sentence, "Who are these people?"

Kurt smiled proudly at his find, "This is Ryan…" he still didn't know the boy's last name…

"Evans." Ryan supplied, smiling.

"As in _Sam_ Evans?" Shue wondered, to which Ryan nodded.

"Cousins."

Shue nodded, "and the girl?"

"She's my sister-" Sharpay cut him off by stepping in front of him and loudly saying that she wished to sing and she wished to sing now.

"Sharpay." Ryan finished.

"Go ahead." Shue laughed.

Sharpay stepped in front of the glee club and began talking about how she was obviously better than all of them.

"Excuse me but," Rachel stood up, "WHAT?" she stepped to where Sharpay was standing.

"Yes. I'm better than all of you. You should know that hobbit."

Quinn giggled, she liked this girl.

"That's it! DIVA OFF!" Rachel shouted snapping her fingers.

Kurt sighed dramatically, he put his head in his hands. Blaine hesitantly put his hand on Kurt's back soothingly.

"What's a 'diva off'?" Ryan whispered to Blaine, who shrugged.

"It's when Rachel thinks she's better than one of us so we both sing a Broadway song to prove that she isn't." Mercedes provided. Ryan nodded.

"You have experience?"

Mercedes laughed, "Me _and_ Kurt."

Ryan looked at Kurt, clearly impressed. "Who won that?"

Kurt groaned and leaned further onto Blaine's touch. Blaine glared at Ryan.

How dare this boy come in and try to steal his Kurt.

Wait, _his_ Kurt?

Blaine didn't like Kurt like that.

No not at all.

"I did!" Rachel shouted at Ryan, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

Ryan looked at Kurt disbelievingly, Kurt shrugged.

"I threw the competition, she won't accept it."

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!" Rachel yelled.

"Yea, but I won the other!" Mercedes said proudly.

"No, we decided that we both won because we made up!" Rachel retorted quickly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to fight Rachel.

"Ok, can we get to this diva off or whatever?" Sharpay interrupted.

"Have you seen any Broadway musicals?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes many." Sharpay answered hastily.

"Choose one."

"Wicked."

"Perfect!"

"What Is This Feeling?"

"Elphaba." She pointed to herself.

"Galinda." Sharpay accepted happily.

"Go!" they both said in sync at the band, who, of course, knew the song.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical," Sharpay started, talking with a candy sweet voice.

"My dear Father," Rachel retorted.

_**There's been some confusion**_

_**Over rooming here at Shiz,**_

_But of course, I'll care for Nessa,_

**But of course, I'll rise above it,**

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,**_

_**Yes, there's been some confusion**_

_**For you see, my room-mate is,**_

**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar**

**And altogether quite impossible to describe,**

The room was surprise Sharpay managed to remember that, she was rather ditzy.

"Blonde." Rachel said with dislike.

**What is this feeling?**

**So sudden and new?**

_I felt it the moment_

_I laid eyes on you_

**My pulse is rushing**

_My head is reeling:_

**My face is flushing**

_**What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame,**_

_**Does it have a name?**_

_**Yes! Loathing**_

_**Unadulterated loathing**_

**For your face**

_Your voice_

**Your clothing**

_**Let's just say - I loathe it all**_

_**Ev'ry little trait, however small**_

_**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**_

_**With simple utter loathing**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration**_

_**In such total detestation**_

_**It's so pure and strong!**_

_**Though I do admit it came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last**_

_**And I will be loathing**_

_**Loathing you**_

_**My whole life long!**_

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror! She's a Tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias,

But Galinda, you're a martyr!" Mercedes and Kurt happily supplied.

**Well: these things are sent to try us!**

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We all just want to tell you:

We're all on your side!

We share your:" Kurt and Mercedes got up and began to sing with Rachel and Sharpay.

_**What is this feeling Loathing**_

_**So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing**_

_**I felt the moment **_

_**For her face, her voice**_

_**I laid eyes on you **_

_**Her clothing**_

_**My pulse is rushing **_

_**Let's just say:**_

_**My head is reeling **_

_**We loathe it all!**_

_**Oh, what is this feeling? **_

_**Ev'ry little trait**_

_**Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh**_

_**Yes, Begin to crawl**_

_**Ahhh, Ahhh,**_

"Loathing!" Kurt and Mercedes backed up.

_**There's a strange exhilaration **_

"Loathing"

_**In such total detestation **_

"Loathing"

_**So pure, so strong **_

"Loathing

So strong!"

_**Though I do admit it came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last ALL**_

_**And I will be loathing **_

_**For forever loathing **_

_**Truly deeply loathing **_

_**My whole lifelong! **_

"BOO!" Rachel screamed.

"AHH!" Sharpay shouted, literally falling, to Rachel's delight.

Ryan tried his best not to giggle at his sister's clumsiness and he ran over to help her up, but she didn't accept such help. She got up herself and brushed the dirt off her outfit. With a huff she began to storm out, ignoring Rachel's winning smirk.

She paused before walking out the door, she pointed next to her, "Ryan." She demanded.

Ryan looked at all the people in the room, then to Sharpay.

He knew what he was going to do.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

Sharpay stood open mouthed for a second, then accepted this challenge and left in a bigger huff.

**So, likey? No likey?**

**I plan on continuing it anyways.**

**Warning: I've never actually seen Wicked so I just based that song on the lyrics and a version I heard on YouTube. I had Kurt and Mercedes do those group parts because I figure the whole glee club wouldn't know it on the spot and I didn't want to leave it out randomly.**

**Review and stuff!**


End file.
